News July 2009
Friday 31st July *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Sedge Warbler, 1 female Reed Bunting, c200 Goldfinch, c20 Linnet, c50 Swift, c20 Whitethroat & c8 Meadow Pipit. (David Lindo) *Queen Elizabeth II Res: 2 Sanderling, 3 Oystercatcher, Dunlin & Ringed Plover through. Female/imm Common Scoter on water (DMH) *Brent Res: 2 LRP, 3 Lapwing & 2 Common Sands (Andrew Self & Patrick Hagglund) *Oakwood Park, N14: 1 Common Whitethroat (Robert Callf). *Leyton Flats: Common Tern, 20+ Swifts, Whitethroat, 4 Chiffchaff (Gary A James). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Linnet NW, 73 Tufted Ducks, 74 Common Pochard, c240 Coot, 4 Common Terns, 2 Sand Martins west, c60 Swifts, Blackcap, Coal tit in LWT garden (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Tyttenhanger GP's: 3 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, Dunlin, 2 Hobby. (Steve B) *Willows Farm Pool: 60 Canada Geese, 19 Greylag Geese, Pied Wagtail, (on what is now no more than the size of a penalty area of a football pitch) Steve B. *Regent's Park: 3 Garden Warblers, 1 C Whitethroat, 8 Blackcaps, 11 Willow Warblers, 6 Chiffchaffs, 1 Collared Dove (Tony Duckett). *Trent Park: 2 Lesser Whitethroat,Willow Warbler(juv),3 Chiffchaff, Blackcap,5 Common Whitethroat,7 Mandarin,Common Tern,2 Green Woodpecker.(Pete Lowman). *Dagenham Chase LNR: Hobby flew over the slack at 3pm. ( V.Halley-Frame ). Thursday 30th July *Brent Res: Dunlin in Sum plum with LRP, 2 Lapwings, Common Sand, 200+ Swifts (Andrew Verrall). *Oakwood Park, N14: 1 juv Green Woodpecker; 3 Chiffchaff,(including 2 juvs); 13 Long-tailed Tit (Robert Callf). *Regent's Park: 2 juv Lapwings present from 7.30am to 3.00pm at least, 6 Curlews reported 16.10pm flying SE, Common Tern, 6 Blackcaps, Willow Warbler (1st autumn), 9 Goldfinches, 12 fresh Painted Lady's, 9 female Wasp Spiders (Tony Duckett). *Tyttenhanger GP's: Dunlin, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, 230+ Lapwing, 3 Buzzard. (Steve Blake) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 2 Common Crossbills (calling) low over and south, 1537; eclipse drake Shoveler, 9 Sand Martins east (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Wetland Centre: female Garganey in middle reedbed channel 1630hrs before disappearing into reeds; 2 Common Sandpiper (Jonathan Dean). Later (17.45 to 20.15): two Garganey flew across grazing marsh and settled in front of WWF hide, 2 Common Snipe main lake, juv. Hobby sitting on grazing marsh, fem. Sparrowhawk over main lake, male Sparrowhawk perched by wader scrape, male Kestrel hunting, still plenty of Swift and Sand Martin plus several pairs Common Tern with at least 2 chicks still being fed by parents (Martin Honey). *Mayesbrook Park: 50+ Swift, 22 Sand Martin, 2 Shoveler, juv G C Grebe, Willow Warbler in tit flock (1st autumn).(Paul Hawkins) *Alexandra Park: G C Grebes with three back-riding young Tunnel Res (Bob Watts). *Staines Res (evening): adult Arctic Tern S basin late on, also 54 Common Terns, three Turnstone -> SW at 1930hrs, four Dunlin, ten Common Sandpipers, Hobby etc (Rob Innes, Ken Purdey). Wednesday 29th July *Brent Res: Singles LRP, Lapwing, Common Sand, also juv Willow Warbler (Andrew Verrall). (Later) 1 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing (Andrew Haynes). *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 1 Little Owl; 1 ad Green Woodpecker; 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 10 Common Whitethroat; 8+ Linnet, Barracks; 1 ad male Bullfinch (Robert Callf). *Town Park, Enfield: family party of Goldcrest (adult feeding two juvs) (Robert Callf). *Mayesbrook Park: Common Sandpiper, 150+ Swift, 8 Sand Martin, 2 Shoveler (first of the autumn).(Paul Hawkins) *Staines Res (late evening): flock of 25 Whimbrel flew SW at 2015hrs, otherwise Mediterranean Gull juv, Little Gull adult, Hobby with prey (Rob Innes, Franko Maroevic). *Little Britain Lake: 1 Kingfisher (John Palmer) *Thorney Lake: 1 Kingfisher (John Palmer) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: 5+ Painted Ladies (Bob Watts). Tuesday 28th July *Bedfont Lakes CP: 2 Little Egret sw over at 2030hrs. (Martin Gray per Adam Cheeseman) *Brent Res: 2 Redshank, 3 Lapwing, 5 Common sandp.(Patrick Hagglund, Roy Beddard). *Crossness: summer plumaged Turnstone still on rocks by sewage outfall, 2 Med Gulls (2nd summer and juvenile), 2 Yellow-legged Gull and 2 Common Sandpipers (Richard Bonser, Ian Millar). *Harefield: 2 Red Kite and 3 Buzzard from Park Lodge Farm 1220-1320 (Martin Sullivan). *North Greenwich: 4 Oystercatchers by the yacht club (Richard Bonser). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Shoveler (first of autumn), 19 Sand Martins west (in one group), 2 Common Terns (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Waterworks NR: several well grown Common Pochard broods, 3 Little Grebes + 2 chicks, 10 Sand Martins, 5 Reed Warblers, 2 Common Whitethroats (Mark Pearson) *East India Dock Basin: adult Yellow-legged Gull, Thames foreshore; nearby 5 Common Sandpiper at Bow Creek (Nick Tanner). *Alexandra Park: Linnet north @ 0700,Willow Warbler still with tit flock around small pond between 1st platform and school, also Chiffchaff in with flock, 10+ Common Terns inc juv W G Res @ 1800 (Bob Watts). *Battersea Park: Over 6 Gadwall broods, 30+ cormorants roosting at Battersea Park @ 20:00 (Michael Mac) *Trent Park: 1 Common Tern, Lower Lake; 1 Kestrel; 3 Green Woodpecker,(including adult female and juv feeding together); 1 ad male Bullfinch, by Lower Lake (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 1 Little Owl; 1 juv Green Woodpecker (Robert Callf & Robin White). *River Roding, Woodford Bridge: Kingfisher, plus family of Mute Swans with two juveniles safely fledged (Alan Hobson). Monday 27th July *Crossness: Turnstone still by outfall + juv Med Gull (RBA). *Tyttenhanger GP: Black-tailed Godwit on the spit (Birdguides) *Brent Res: 2 Redshank still and 3 Lapwings, 300+ Swifts between showers (Andrew Verrall). *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 1 Sparrowhawk; 2 juv Little Owl; 1 juv Green Woodpecker; 6 Common Whitethroat; 3 juv Blackcap; 1 Willow Warbler, Barracks(my first of the autumn); 2 male Yellowhammer; 1 Adonis Ladybird (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Trent Park: 1 Common Tern; 1 Kingfisher, Lower Lake (Robert Callf). *Rotherhithe: Mediterranean Gull juvenile on River Thames at low tide btwn Greenland Pier and Durand's Wharf early a'noon; also 2 Common Gulls & 3 Common Terns (Richard Bonser). *Mayesbrook Park: Common Sandpiper.(Paul Hawkins). *Alexandra Park: Willow Warbler in tit flock by 2nd viewing platform by W.g res (John Murray). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: recently fledged juv Sedge Warbler, 2 Sand Martins west, family party of Goldcrests, 6 Reed Warblers (Mark Pearson et al Hackney Wildlife) *Runnymede/J13 M25: 1 Red Kite 14:00hrs (David Combes) Sunday 26th July *Brent Res: 15 Crossbills flew west at 09.30, also 2 Redshank, 1-2 Green Sands, 3 Lapwings & Common Sand (Andrew Self); Banded Demoiselle (RB per AS). *Vauxhall: AHUK ringed adult Med Gull reported last week was found to be rung as a breeding adult on the 22nd May this year from the Elbe Estuary area in Germany - has since been seen in Dublin on the 22nd July!(Stuart Darbyshire) *South Norwood CP: Hobby hunting over site - narrowly missed catching an LBJ over the lake (Steven Robinson). *Dagenham: 3 Common Crossbill flew west in the afternoon, ( Alan Shearman per VHF ). *Pudding Mill Lane area (Olympic site): 5 Common Whitethroats, 3 Song Thrushes, 4 Blackcaps, 20 Goldfinches (in one flock on teasel), c230 Black-headed Gulls and 80 Starlings hawking flying ants, 4 Sand Martins (Mark Pearson) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: c130 Starlings hawking flying ants, 20 Black-headed Gulls, 4 Common Terns (Mark Pearson) *Crossness: Turnstone still by outfall, 2 Little Egrets (John Archer). Saturday 25th July *Cross Ness LNR: Turnstone still at sewage outfall late morning (RBA) *Brent Res: Green Sand, 2 Common Sands & 3 Lapwings (Brent Birders) *MI6 Building, Vauxhall: 2 Common Sand on mud exposed by low water on Thames 8.30am (Stuart Darbyshire) *Pitshanger Allotments: 2 Swallows over, 3 Crossbills w @ 09.40 (NPS) *East India Dock Basin NR: 1 ad Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Gt Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Sand Martin, lots of young common species feeding in the copse. (Gary A James). *Alexandra Park: Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 10+ Whitethroat, 5+ Blackcap, 2 Sand Martins low west 0834 all Cricket Scrub, juvenile Common Tern being fed Tunnel Res, 2 RN Parakeet (Bob Watts, Andrew Gardener, Gabriel Jamie, Alan Gibson). Tawny Owl calling from Garden Centre/Allotments 2300 (Bob Watts). *Staines Res: 1 Whimbrel flew SW at 09.41, 1 Oystercatcher on raft, then flew W at 9.57, 1 adult summer Black-tailed Godwit flew west at 09.59 (Andrew Moon) *Harefield: 1 Red Kite S over Grand Union Canal just N of Coy Carp public house at 17.00 (Andy Culshaw). Friday 24th July *Alexandra Park: Garden Warbler (1st for year at site) Cricket Scrub at 0700 (Bob Watts), still 0815 plus Sedge Warbler, 6 Whitethroat, 2 Chiffchaffs, sev Blackcaps (John Murray), also Chiffchaff along W G Res (Bob Watts). 2 Common Sands W G Res at south end on pink plastic on jetty @ 0700 still present 0800 (John Murray); 4-5th records for the year. 20 Common Terns @ 5:30pm over W G Res (John Murray). *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 2 juv Little Owl; 3 Sand Martin; 1 Garden Warbler; 1 male Yellowhammer; 1 male Muntjac (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Broxbourne Woods NNR: Female Crossbill at west end of Cowheath Wood @ 1015, also white admiral present (John Murray). *Crossness NNR: Turnstone still on rocks by sewage outfall (BW per RBA). *Town Park, Enfield: 11 Mistle Thrush, together (Robert Callf). *St George Wharf, Vauxhall: Early evening - 3 Common Gull (2 x 1st Sum, 1 x 2nd Sum), 1 GBB Gull adult, many BH Gulls, several Herring & LBB, 1 Peregrine ad fem, 1 Moorhen, 2 Grey Wagtail, 12 Canada Geese (Stuart Darbyshire) *Mayesbrook Park: c200 Swift early morning.(Paul Hawkins) Thursday 23rd July *Broxbourne Woods: eight Crossbills feeding by the ride through Cowheath Wood, including at least 3 males till 10:15 when they flew off to the south (Birdguides) *Thorndon CP : 12 Crossbills present, 200m southwest of second car park (Birdguides) *Brent Res: 2 Common Sands behind dam (Andrew Self), 4 Common Sands, Greenshank, 2 Lapwings, 100+ Swifts, 40+ House Martins (Andrew Verrall). *Crossness: Turnstone still by outfall this morning + juv Med Gull, 2 Whinchats on Protected Area fence (Kev Jarvis per JA). *Pudding Mill Lane area (Olympic site): juv Common Whitethroat, 3 Song Thrushes, Common Tern, c25 Sand Martins (surely a colony nearby), 25 Lesser Black-backed Gulls inc. 9 juvs on Billingsgate market roof (Mark Pearson) *Canary Wharf (Middle Dock) Mute Swan with 4 Cygnets (Dave Morris) *Broadwater: 2 Oystercatcher, 1 Little Egret, 1 Great Black-backed Gull, 1 Yellow-legged Gull and 2 Egyptian Goose (Martin Sullivan). *Fulham Sands Ends (Thames Path): ca 150 Black-Headed Gull, 2 ad + 1 juv Herring Gull, 2 ad + 4 juv Greylag, House Sparrows inc. juvs but impossible to count (Nathalie Mahieu). *Regent's Park: Pairs of recently fledged Chiffchaffs and Reed Warblers have been seen in the last couple of days, of interest 14 Wasp Spiders(Tony Duckett). *Alexandra Park: Kingfisher flew from Tunnel to W G Res 1755 then back to Tunnel Res 1803 and through tunnel 1805, 12+ Common Terns, G C Grebes hathced one young (Bob Watts). *Staines Res: juv Med Gull and an Oystercatcher late evening (KLP). *Rotherhithe: juvenile Med Gull off Durand's Wharf 8:55am and adult Yellow-legged Gull east of Greenland Pier 7:30pm (Richard Bonser). Wednesday 22nd July *Rotherhithe: juvenile Mediterranean Gull again off Greenland Pier 11.20am(then off Durand's Wharf in the evng); also adult Yellow-legged Gull on barges east of Greenland Pier in evng, 2 adult Common Gulls, 6 Common Terns & Sand Martin Old Salt Quay (Richard Bonser). *Lea Flood Relief off Russell Rd - S Chingford - 17 Green Sandpiper, 1 Little Egret, Sand Martin (Nigel May). *Alexandra Park: 15+ Common Terns W G Res @ 0700, Purple Hairstreak showing very well below head height in oak near exit to Cricket Scrub car park. Crossbill flew west calling over playing field at south end of park, south of Cricket Pitch @ 2045(Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 1 Greenshank (now into its fourth week here), 4 Common Sandpiper, 3 Lapwing (Andrew Haynes). *Westminster: Common Tern flew west along Thames at 13.02 (Andrew Self) *Bankside: Goldfinch (6); Swift (1); Greylag Goose (4) (Alan Lewis) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: c180 Swift, 2 Sand Martins, Blackcap, pair Little Grebe, plus the usuals (Mark Pearson et al Hackney Wildlife) *Abney Park Cemetery: juv Coal Tit, Sparrowhawk family all present (inc. at least two chicks exercising in the nest), c8 Blackcaps, 1 juv Goldcrest, 2 Chiffchaffs (Mark Pearson, Robert Callf & Jamie Partridge) *Rainham RSPB: 2 Whimbrel, 3+ Green Sandpipers, c15 Little Egrets, 10 Black-tailed Godwits (Mark Pearson, Jamie Partridge, Laurence Pitcher, Tony Butler) *Rainham Stone Barges: juvenile Mediterranean Gull east, 3 Common Sandpipers, Oystercatcher, 4 Common Gulls, c10 Common Terns (MJP, JP, LP, TB) *Harefield: 3 Red Kite, 2 Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk and 2 Kestrel seen from Park Lodge Farm (Martin Sullivan). *KGV Res: 21 Common Sandpiper, 2 LRPlover, 2 Little Egret. (David Bradnum) *Boxer's Lake, Enfield: 1 pr Mute Swan + 4 cygnet; 3 large bats (poss Noctule) (Robert Callf). *Canary Wharf (Middle Dock): pr Coot with 4 young (Dave Morris) Tuesday 21st July *Tower Bridge: 4 Little Egrets flew upriver at 12.50pm (John Archer), subsequently seen Southwark Bridge at 12:57 pm when headed south - might have been cutting corners on the river (Reuben Braddock per JA). *Queen Mother Res: adult Little Stint south of pier (Birdguides). *Crossness: Turnstone by outfall this morning, juv Little Ringed Plover, 7 Black-taield Godwits off Golf Centre, 3 Whimbrel west at 10:10am (Ian Miller per JA). *Scrubland near Roding Lane North, Woodford Bridge: family of Goldfinches, juveniles safely fledged (Alan Hobson) *Ingrebourne Valley: 6 Crossbills west calling at 6.42am, juv Cuckoo, 10 Little Egrets, 2 Green Sandpipers, 8 Lapwings, 4 Teal and Shoveler.(Dave Morrison) *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 6(2 adults, 4 juvs) Linnet (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Rotherhithe: juvenile Mediterranean Gull again on River Thames just east of Greenland Pier 3.10pm (Richard Bonser). *Alexandra Park: 20+ Common Terns 1800 (Bob Watts). *Staines Res: 3 juvenile Med Gulls mid morning, one still late evening (Staines Birders). *Bedfont Lakes CP: Hobby north over. (Martin Gray per Adam Cheeseman) Monday 20th July *Bedfont Lakes CP: Peregrine (Martin Gray per Adam Cheeseman) *Rotherhithe: fresh looking juv Mediterranean Gull just east of Greenland Pier on River Thames 4:35-4:45 before drifting downriver; also an adult Yellow-legged Gull still on the barges there early evng and adult Common Gull (Richard Bonser). *Lea Valley Park - Cornmill Meadows: 3 Green Sandpiper, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 18 Lapwing (Nigel May). *Brent Res: Greenshank, 2 Lapwing & 6 Common Sands (Andrew Verrall). *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 2 juv Cuckoo, in same Oak; 1 Little Owl; 1 juv Green Woodpecker; 1 singing male Yellowhammer (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Strand, London WC2: Pair of Great Black-Backed Gulls with 2 nearly fledged young on building on corner of Bedford Street - seen from office window. Birds present last year so may have bred then as well. Also 10 pairs of Herring/Lesser Black-Back Gulls in general area. (Hugh Bradshaw). *Fulham at the Thames: Yellow Legged Gull (present last week also), first Common Gull of the winter. (Michael F) * Ferry Boat Inn, Forest Road Walthamstow. Sitting in pub garden 7pm, Kingfishers flying around almost constantly; also two Little Egrets, Sand Martins (Quentin Given) *Thorney Park (Richings Park):Little Egret flew over from golf course to Thorney Lake at 3.10pm.(Sue Giddens) *Scrubland near Roding Lane North, Woodford Bridge: family of Whitethroats, juveniles safely fledged (Alan Hobson) *Staines Res: 3 juvenile Med Gulls late evening (Staines Birders). Sunday 19th July *Saunders Ness, Isle of Dogs: Juvenile Med Gull at low tide this afternoon, also Common Sandpiper, two ad Common Gulls and a first-summer, 25 Lesser Black-backs (four juvs), five Herring Gulls (at least two juvs), one third-summer Great Black-back, c 40 black-headed gulls. (Sean Huggins) *Brent Res: Greenshank, 3 Lapwing & 3 Common Sands (Brent Birders). *Rotherhithe: adult Yellow-legged Gull on barges off Greenland Pier 7.45pm, 10 Common Tern (2 juvs), adult Common Gull, 200+ Bh Gulls, 15+ LBB Gulls (2 juvs) & 4 Sand Martins (Richard Bonser, Bas van der Bogaard). *Regent's Park: Little Owl juv (only the second sighting this year), 52 Egyptian Geese, ad Yellow-legged Gull, 2m Chiffchaff (Tony Duckett). *Queen Mary Res: 108 GC Grebes (all ads), fem + 9 young Shelduck, 3 Black-tailed Godwits SE, 11 Common Sandpipers, 1 4cy 1 2cy Yellow-legged Gulls, 7 Common Terns (NPS) *Boxer's Lake, Enfield: 2 female Tufted Duck + 2 broods (8+7 ducklings); 6(adult feeding five juvs) Goldcrest (Robert Callf). *Staines Res: 2 Sanderling north basin (Staines Birders). Saturday 18th July *Crossness: Bar-tailed Godwit, 2 Whimbrel, juv Med Gull, 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (ad + 3rd summ), Green Sand, 5 Common Sands, Dunlin, 10 Oystercatchers, 21 Lapwings, c100 Common Terns, 5 Teal, 3 Gadwall (John Archer, Ian Miller). *Rainham (Ferry Lane area) 1 adult Med Gull, 5 Common Sandpipers, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Oystercatcher, 1 Whimbrel, 1 Yellow legged Gull, 3+ broods of Little Grebe, 3 Kestrel (2 juvs) (S. Fisher)Also Turnstone over Reserve.( Dave Morrison) *St George Wharf, Vauxhall - 1 adult Med Gull with large green ring with lettering AHUK on left leg (Stuart Darbyshire) *Brent Res: Hobby, Greenshank, Green Sand, 3 Lapwing & 4 Common Sands (Brent Birders) *Parkside Farm/Res, Enfield: 1 juv Gadwall; 3(ad, 2 juvs) Green Woodpecker; 1 juv Great Spotted Woodpecker, feeding on ground; 1 juv Reed Bunting (Robert Callf). *Trent Park: 1 fem/imm Common Crossbill, calling, perched on dead branch, overlooking Upper Lake, 10:41 BST (Robert Callf). *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 1 juv Cuckoo; 1 Sand Martin, flew N (Robert Callf). *Tyttenhanger GP's: Marsh Harrier (fem over NE), 2 Green Sandpipers, Common Sandpiper, (Steve B) *Willows Farm: Egyptian Goose, 6 Greylag Geese, 25 BH Gull. (Steve B) *Rainham G/Pits: 8 Pochard, brood of 5 also, 33 Greylag Geese and 11 Mistle Thrush.( Dave Morrison) *Berwick Res: Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpipers, 40 House Martins, Yellow Wagtail, 2 Common Terns, 100 Lapwing and Little Egret.(Dave Morrison) *Fairlop Waters: Painters Lane Gravel Pits 1 Black-tailed Godwit Flew SW 9AM + 1 Green Sandpiper,1 Common Sandpiper on silt beds. Common Tern Main boating Lake 1 Hobby over (Steve Bacon) *High Beach area, Epping Forest: 3+ Common Crossbills at Oak Plain Pond, just north of Field Centre (flushed from pool but remained in immediate area calling, despite disturbance), Willow Warbler, female Mandarin on Wake Valley Pond (Mark Pearson, David Kennedy et al) *Coppermill Filter Beds (E17): 200+ Sand Martins, c30 House Martins, 85 Black-headed Gulls (2 juvs), Barnacle Goose (unringed) with Greylags and Canadas on SE edge of Walth. Res (Mark Pearson) *Staines Res: 2 adult Knot north basin and an adult Black Tern (PN,KLP). *Vicarage Road, Woodford Bridge: family of Kestrels, juveniles safely fledged (Alan Hobson) Friday 17th July *London Wetland Centre: 5 Teal, a few broods of Pochard (a record 8 broods this year), at least 15 Tufted Duck broods, brood of 2 Little Grebe, 2 large juv Great Crested Grebe, 2 Sparrowhawk (m/f), 2 Kestrel (m/f), Hobby, 37 Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, 65 Black-headed Gull, Common Gull west, 9 Common Tern (5 ads/4 juvs), 170+ Swift, Common Whitethroat, 4 Chiffchaff (2 singing) (LWC website). *Tyttenhanger GP's: Ringed Plover, Green Sandpiper, 150+ Lapwing. (Steve B) *Willows Farm Pool: 2 Oystercatcher, Egyptian Goose, 6 Greylag Goose. (Steve B) *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 1 juv Cuckoo (Robert Callf). *Abney Park Cemetery: Swallow south (first of 'autumn'), Purple Hairstreak; 2 Coal Tits at SN Reservoirs this morning (Mark Pearson et al Hackney Wildlife) *Staines Res (late evening): adult Knot flew round and settled on N causeway bank; also the near-adult Caspian Gull again on the east pier at KGVI Res, viewed from the Staines Res causeway, from c2000hrs. Otherwise Hobby, 150+ Sand Martins, six Common Sandpipers, Little Ringed Plover, brood of five surviving unfledged Shelduck chicks plus three fledged juveniles (Rob Innes, Ken Purdey). Thursday 16th July *London Wetland Centre: Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper (also seen late yesterday), 14 Black-headed Gull. (LWC website). *Alexandra Park: Common Sandpiper, south end of Wood Green Res @ 1930 (3rd site record for the year)(Bob Watts); Kestrel by cricket pitch (Mike Benyon). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: pr Egyptian Goose with 4 new goslings (2nd brood), fem Mandarin, fem Red-crested Pochard (with 3 well-grown young), 143 Black-headed Gull (inc 10 juv), Common Tern fishing Serpentine, singing Stock Dove, Tawny Owl, c20 House Martin, fem Pied Wagtail, Wren feeding brood, confiding juv Mistle Thrush, Chaffinch feeding brood, 9 Goldfinch at feeders (Des McKenzie). *Brent Reservoir: Today’s five-a-day wader menu: 2 Dunlin (sum-plum), 1 Greenshank, 3 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper, 3 Lapwing (Andrew Haynes, Patrick Hagglund). *Canary Wharf: Common Tern through at 10:45 (Dave Morris). *Regent's Park: The drake Garganey has completed his moult and is again fully winged, 1m Little Owl, all five Kestrel young from the two pairs are doing well, 1m Sparrowhawk at feeding station, 5th pair of Green Woodpecker with young Primrose Hill (Tony Duckett). *Trent Park: 1 juv Grey Wagtail, by water outflow, Lower Lake; 2 Nuthatch; 7 Treecreeper (including adult feeding juv) (Robert Callf). *Avely: 5 Common Crossbills flew west calling @9.30 (Shaun Harvey). *Mayesbrook Park: Hobby hunting martins over boating lake @05:55, 45 Swift, 10 Sand Martin, 3 Whitethroat, Reed Warbler, 2 Blackcap, Goldfinch (Paul Hawkins). *Hammersmith Flyover/A4: (east side, seen from Tube train between Barons Court & Hammersmith) Kestrel hovering (Nathalie Mahieu). *Rotherhithe: 8+ Common Terns (including 2 well-grown young still being fed on Surrey Water), 7 well-grown Mute Swan cygnets on Surrey Water, 3+ Sand Martins as well as c.300 Black-headed Gulls, several LBB Gulls (including 2 juvs) and c.5 Herring Gulls feeding on River Thames after an emergence of flying ants; 3+ Sparrowhawks successfully fledged from a nest near Canada Water (Richard Bonser, John Archer). Wednesday 15th July *Westminster: Black-tailed Godwit flew upriver at 13.07 past Houses of Parliament (Andrew Self) *Alexandra Park: 20+ Common terns at 0730 but no sign of "plastic" Pintail in New River Village complex nor Filter Beds (James Palmer) or Wood Green Res (Bob Watts). Only 8 common terns late morning (J.Murray); 15 Common Terns 13:00, plus female Pochard, 30 BH Gulls (David Callahan). *Tyttenhanger GP's: Egyptian Goose, 2 Green Sandpiper, Dunlin, Ringed Plover, Red Kite over South. Steve B) *Willows Farm Puddle: 2 Oystercatcher, 34 BH Gull. (Steve B) *Little Britain (Cowley):1 possible Female Scaup with 7 juv, 2 Kingfishers, 2 Grey Wagtails, 5 Swallows (Sue Giddens). Please confirm this is not a tufted duck with white facial mask, as breeding Scaup in London would be an incredible record!Well sorry I cannot be sure as they were over far side of lake so walked round to where they were but I could not find again but must admit it is possible only I could not see if there was a tuft on the nape but it was quite pale in colour.(SG) *Staines Res: 2 adult Med Gulls late evening (REI,FJM,OM,KLP). *Battersea Park: 1 Kingfisher, over 6 broods of Gadwall, Little Grebe. (Michael Mac) Tuesday 14th July *Orsett: Quail by Conway's Road late afternoon (Birdguides) *Alexandra Park: 12+ Common Tern @ 0700 (Bob Watts); 13:10 pm: (prob juv or first-summer male) Pintail (presumed escape), Hobby (S), 100+ Black-headed Gulls (inc 12+ juvs), still 12+ Common Terns (David Callahan); Pintail still present at 16:00 pm, looking settled on filter beds nearest to the road, despite occasional flushing (DC). Still present 1640 (Bob Watts) but then relocated 1750 on New River near New River Village, acting very tame and showing thin metal ring on left leg - yellow digits on black background - anyone any idea where this bird may have come from? (Gaz Richards). *Brent Res: Dunlin in s/plum, Greenshank, 2 Green Sands, 2 Common Sands, 2 LRPs, 2 Lapwings (Andrew Verrall). *Barnes WWT: 1 ad Hobby, 8th Pochard brood of the year, 3 Common Snipe, 2 LRP's, ad Black-Tailed Godwit, 7 ad & 5 juv Common Terns + 3 juv's west, 2 juv Lesser Whitethroats, 7 Chiffchaffs, 1 juv Willow Warbler first of the 'autumn' (NPS) *Black Park: 2 f Mandarins 2 Jays, Small flock of Coal Tits,Canada Geese,2 Gt Crested Grebes.(Sue Giddens) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Heard 3rd hand that Sparrowhawk caught and killed male Green Woodpecker and left for young. Also Painted Lady Scrapyard Meadow (Bob Watts). *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 2 juvs Little Owl; 1 Lesser Whitethroat; 1 fem/imm Yellowhammer (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Tyttenhanger GP's: Ringed Plover, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Dunlin. (Steve B) *Mayesbrook Park: Reed Warbler, 2 Blackcap, 70 Swift, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel.(Paul Hawkins) *Berrylands: Hobby hunting House Martins at 07:00hrs (Nick Tanner). *Horsenden Hill: 1 Lesser Spotted Woodpecker Horsenden Wood. The first at this former stronghold for over a year despite active searching by several observers (Andy Culshaw). Monday 13rd July *Brent Reservoir: Fifth consecutive day of five-a-day waders - today's selection = 2 Greenshank, 3 Green Sandpiper, 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Lapwing (Andrew Haynes, Andrew Verrall). *Osterley Park: Sand Martin c10 west, first record for 2009. House Sparrow 40+. Sparrowhawk 1. Little Owl 1. Coal Tit 2. Kestrel 2. Chiffchaff 2. (Keith Fisher) *Alexandra Park: 14 Common Terns (WG Res), Little Grebe, Sand Martin (tunnel res), 13+ Speckled Woods, Brown Hawker, Emperor Dragonfly (David Callahan). *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 2 juvs Little Owl; 1 juv Cuckoo, being fed by a Dunnock; 1 Marbled White (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Parkside Farm, Enfield: 4(ad + 3 juvs) Green Woodpecker, in same tree (Robert Callf & Robin White). *South Lodge Farm, Enfield: 30 Pied Wagtail (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: fresh Painted Lady Scrapyard Meadow, House Martin, 4 juv Sparrowhawks (Bob Watts) *River Roding, nr Woodford Bridge: Kingfisher, Song Thrush (Alan Hobson) *Dagenham Chase LNR: Hobby over the slack at 2.55pm, also colour-ringed juv Little Egret again. ( V.Halley-Frame ). Sunday 12th July *Brent Res: Greenshank, 5 LRP, 4 Lapwings, 2 Green Sands & 2 Common Sands (Andrew Self & Roy Beddard). *East India Dock area: first-summer (i.e. portlandica-type) Arctic Tern (west at 09:00 with a juv and ad Common Tern), Common Sandpiper, 3 Swifts, 11 Sand Martins, 3 Common Gulls, 290+ BH Gulls (inc 9 juvs), juv Grey Wagtail, 12+ Reed Warblers, 10 GBB Gulls, 22 Common Terns inc juv on island (inc possible small movement west), 8 Whitethroats (4+ juvs), 2 Blackcaps. (David Callahan) *Barnes WWT: Hobby, Common Snipe, ad Black-tailed Godwit, Curlew Sth, 4 Chiffchaffs (NPS). *Paddington Green: Sparrowhawk took Starling (Des McKenzie). *Ruislip Lido: Common Sandpiper; LRP; Kingfisher (Dick Middleton) *Mill Hill NW7: (Garden tick) - 3 Mute Swan over house heading east. (Steve B) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 0930-1440 (inc WeBS and sky-watch) -'' 73 Common Pochard, 175 Coot, 51 Tufted Duck, 6 Great Crested Grebe, 16 Mallard, 9 Mute Swan, 12 Cormorants, 4 Grey Herons, 16 Common Terns, family parties of Grey and Pied Wags, 20+ Reed Warblers (inc. many juvs, many in trees and scrub), c60 Common Swift, 2 House Martins; also Common Blue and Painted Lady amongst 11 butterfly spp. (Mark Pearson et al Hackney Wildlife) *Alexandra Park: Jackdaw feeding on ground at southern perimeter of cricket pitch with Crows until 0845 at least (unusual at this site), still c10 adult Common Terns WG Res (Bob Watts). *Abney Park Cemetery: Sparrowhawk pair attending at least two young chicks; Southern Hawker (Mark Pearson, Tony Bulter & Jamie Partridge) *Broxbourne NNR: Hobby, Crossbill (h)- presumed part of invasion? but sadly no Purple Emperors 1030-1330 (Bob Watts). Saturday 11th July *Brent Res: Greenshank, 3 LRP, 5 Lapwings, 2 Green Sands & Common Sand (Brent Birders); Also, Hobby at 10.50, flew south east (Nigel Biggs & Thom Shannon). *Rainham, Martin Drive: Ring Necked Parakeet over (Richard Harrison). *Alexandra Park: 10+ Common Terns 0830 (Bob Watts). *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 1 juv Cuckoo; 1 Little Owl; 3(2m,1f) Yellowhammer (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Thames Walk: Vauxhall Bridge - 24 Canada Geese, 2 Greylag Geese; Bankside - Peregrine, 2 Greenfinch, 1 Common Tern flying up stream (Stuart Darbyshire) *Iver: Palmers Moor Lane: 1 Kestrel juv., Jackdaws, flock Goldfinches on Teasels. (Roger Dewey) *Cowley: Green Lane allotments: 2 Kestrel juv., 1 Little Egret over flying W. (Roger Dewey) *Staines Moor: 1 Sparrowhawk flew over carrying something,1 R N Parakeet,1 Common Tern with 2 chicks, 2 Reed Warblers, 1 Heron,3 Canada Geese, 1 Egyptian Goose.(Sue Giddens) *Beddington SF: 2 Greenshank, 7 Green Sandpipers, 1 Common Sandpiper (DKC, KJM et al) *Pool River between Catford Bridge and Lower Sydenham: 2 Song Thrush singing, 3 Whitethroat, Grey Wagtail, several Blackcap, Reed Warbler at Bellingham Pond (a bit north of Sainsbury's), Spotted Flycatcher (maybe, only briefly glimpsed) (Philip Lowden). Friday 10th July *Brent Reservoir: Snipe, Greenshank, LRP, 3 Green Sandpipers, 3 Lapwings (Roy Beddard, Andrew Verrall). *Scrubland near River Roding, Woodford Bridge: family of Blackcaps, with the chicks successfully fledged; also 2 Kestrels (Alan Hobson) *St James's Park: 6 Egyptian Geese (Andrew Self) *Parkside Farm, Enfield: 10+ Mistle Thrush; 2 Sand Martin, flew W, 12:48 BST; 1 pr Linnet, drinking at Res; 1 singing male Reed Bunting (Robert Callf). *Trent Park: 9 Mandarin Duck,(3 Upper Lake, 6 Lower Lake); 3 juv Kestrel, fledged (one brood) (Robert Callf). *Tyttenhanger GP's: 5 Black tailed Godwits, 2 Oystercatcher, Dunlin, Ringed Plover, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 173+ Lapwing+ 2 Juv. (Steve B) *Tate Modern: female Peregrine on tower, c 20 BH Gulls on Thames (Mark Pearson) *Richmond Park: 2 Egyptian Geese with 7 goslings in stream near Roehampton Gate, Sparrowhawk, Green + Gt Spotted Woodpeckers, several Skylark (Stuart Darbyshire) *Trent Park: 35 Goldfinch,Common Tern, 7 Mandarin,2 Sparrowhawk,many Chiff Chaff, Blackcap, 2 Common Whitethroat,Green Woodpecker, 10 Common Swift. ( Pete Lowman). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 35 Common Pochard, 25 Tufted Duck, 4 Common Terns, 10 Reed Warblers, 80 Starlings (mostly juvs), 150 Coot (Mark Pearson et al Hackney Wildlife) *Hampton Court Park: Red Kite W at 19:10; also c.60 Sand Martin, 200 Starling and 3 Little Grebe at Rick Pond (Andrew Skotnicki) *Mayesbrook Park: Common Tern, 10 Sand martin, Blackcap.(Paul Hawkins) *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 1 juvenile Cuckoo (Robin White per RMC). Thursday 9th July *Alexandra Park: 10+ Common Terns 0700, 30+ House Martins 2030 (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 1 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Lapwing, 1 Greenshank, 3 Green Sandpiper, 1 Common Sandpiper in eastern marsh (''Patrick Hagglund, Andrew Haynes). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 1st summer Mediterranean Gull again on the slack 3-3.10 pm, also 15+ Sand Martin, 1 Little Egret & 2-3 Common Tern. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *Tyttenhsnger GP's: Dunlin, Common Sandpiper, Common Gull, 160+ BH Gull (Only 1 juv), c100 Lapwing, 2 Shoveler. Hobby. (Steve B) *Wanstead Park: Little Egret on Heronry Pond at midday (J Lethbridge) *Trent Park: 2 Common Buzzard, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 2 Green Woodpecker, G.S Woodpecker, Common Tern, B.H. Gull, L.B.B.Gull, 6 Mandarin, 7 Chiff Chaff ( Inc 3 Young), 3 Common Whitethroat, 3 Blackcap, Goldfinch. ( Pete Lowman). *Rainham RSPB: 2s Med Gull, 2 Hobby, Green sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher, 4 Little egret.(Paul,Jack Hawkins) *Staines Res: evening, Caspian Gull near-adult from 1920hrs on E pier at KGVI Res, viewable from Staines causeway; also 25 Yellow-legged Gulls there late evening, plus first juvenile Lesser Black-back of the season. At Staines, Little Egret -> S, two Shoveler, Ringed Plover, two Dunlin, two Redshank, four Common Sandpipers (Rob Innes); KLP saw the drake Scaup earlier on. *Boston Manor Park: Tufted duck with 11 2 day old chicks, Pochard with 1 chick, Grey Heron.(Michael F) *Amwell GPs: Hobby, Little Egret, c100 Lapwings, Ringed Plover, c15 Common Tern chicks, 3 Cetti's Warblers (Mark Pearson & Paul Cook) *Grovelands Park, Southgate: 15 Mandarin Duck; 4 Pochard; 2 juv Green Woodpecker; 3(ad feeding two juvs) Goldcrest; 1 Nuthatch (Robert Callf). *Banstead Downs:3-4+ House Martins, 2-3 Bullfinches + 1 Garden Warbler (David Campbell) *Vicarage Road, Woodford Bridge: family of Mistle Thrushes, juvenile safely fledged (Alan Hobson) Wednesday 8th July *Berrylands, Surbiton: Whimbrel - 1 over S at 09:03, calling (Bill Haines). *Alexandra Park: 8+ Common Terns Res 0700 (Bob Watts); Stock Dove (N), Hobby (south at 10:10) (Birdwatch staff). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 1st summer Mediterranean Gull 3.12-3.38pm, different to yesterday's bird it had less black on the head. Also yesterday's bird was in fact a 1st summer. Both birds had tail bands and dark bars through the secondaries and darkish primaries. Also 2 Green Sandpiper, 15 Mistle Thrush & 4-5 Sand Martin. ( V.Halley-Frame ) *Staines Res: Little Egret 2 > south, Scaup drake still, Black-tailed Godwit 49 through in flocks of 21 and 28 late evening, Redshank 5 brief visitors moved off south, Ringed Plover 2, Dunlin 1, Yellow-legged Gull 18+ viewable on east pier at KG VI Res (REI,FJM,KLP) *Rainham, Martin drive: 2 Hobby, Sparrowhawk, 12 Ring Necked Parakeet (Richard Harrison). *Stave Hill (Rotherhithe): Common Tern, singing Song Thrush (Des McKenzie). Tuesday 7th July *Alexandra Park: Still 12+ Common Terns 0700 (Bob Watts). *Willows Farm Pool: Little ringed Plover, 2 Oystercatchers, 1 adult Ringed Plover + Juv, 3 Lapwing, 7 BH Gull inc 1 juv. (Steve B). *Hammersmith Bridge: 1 ad Pied Wagtail + 3 juvs, 1 ad Grey Wagtail + 1 juv, 2 ad Mute Swan + 7 cygnets (Nathalie Mahieu). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 2nd summer Mediterranean Gull 3-3.15pm, also 8+ Common Tern & 1 Green Sanpiper. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 8 Sand Martins & 5 House Martins after storm, 10 Common Terns, c35 Common Pochard, c30 Tufted Duck, 15+ Reed Warblers (Mark Pearson et al Hackney Wildlife) *Lower Clapton, E5: 1 Hobby, NE over Hilsea Street at 1520 during storm (Paul Cook). *Staines, Runnymede: 1 Red Kite (David Combes). *Staines Res: late evening a 5CY-type Caspian Gull on the E pier at KGVI Res (viewed from the Staines Res causeway), with up to six adult or near-adult Yellow-legged Gulls; at Staines North, Black-tailed Godwit and drake Scaup, plus a Curlew through (Rob Innes, Ken Purdey). *Cowley Rec, Uxbridge: Juv Hobby in Worcester Road mid-morning seen having just taken avian prey item - probably juv House Sparrow (Bill Haines). Monday 6th July *Alexandra Park: Hobby north at 10:15 am. (entire Birdwatch office); lunchtime - 2 juv Grey Wagtails, fem Pochard, 20 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebes, 3 Common Terns. (David Callahan); 24 adultCommon Tern 1730-1820 at least over W.Green Res & filter beds (John Murray & Bob Watts). *Bloomsbury: 3 Kestrels around tower of senate House Library (James Blake). *Brent Res: 3 Green Sandpipers, Common Sand, 2 LRPs, 3 Lapwings (Andrew Verrall). *Dulwich Park: Kestrel, Cormorant, Grey Heron, 2 x GSW, 3 Female Mandarin, 4 Mistle Thrush, 109 Starling (good year), pr Little Grebe with 4 chicks + pr Little Grebe still sitting (Dave Clark) *Park Farm, Enfield: 3 juvs Treecreeper, recently fledged (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Saxon Lakes (BA lake): Little Grebe. (Sue Giddens) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Hobby hunting 1350, 3 Sand Martins, c150 Coot, c40 Common Pochard (Mark Pearson et al Hackney Wildlife) *Trent Park: 4 Mandarin Duck, Lower Lake; Kingfisher, Lower Lake (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 1 Little Owl (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Tyttenhanger GP's: Ringed Plover, 3 juv Grey Wagtails, 100+ BH Gull (only 1 Juv). Steve B) *Willows Farm Pool: 2 Oystercatcher, juv Ringed Plover, 3 Lapwing. (Steve B) *Dagenham Chase LNR: At least 15 Common Terns on site, (12 ad & 3 juv); also Green Sandpiper, Little Egret. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *Fulham Reach: 5 Kestrel, Peregrine on the hospital, 2 juv Goldfinch in Margravine Cemetery (Nathalie Mahieu). Sunday 5th July *Alexandra Park: 8 Common Terns (trumps yesterday's record) Wood Green Res and 27 B H Gulls (5 juvs) filter beds (Bob Watts). *Brent Res: 3 Green Sands, Greenshank, 4 LRP, 3 Lapwing & Common Sand (Brent Birders) *Crossness: juv Redstart trapped and ringed this morning, Grasshopper Warbler still singing on Southern Marsh, Curlew over (John Archer). Med Gull (adult) + 7 Black-tailed Godwits off Golf Centre this evening (per JA). *East India Dock area: 3rd summer Yellow-legged Gull, 2nd summer Common Gull, 2 Oystercatchers, 5 LRP (inc 2 juvs), 2 Swifts, 3 Shelduck (inc 1 juv), singing Grey Wagtail, 8 GBB Gulls, 11 Common Terns (1 juv), 35+ Goldfinches (flock of 33 at Bow Creek Eco Park), 132+ Black-headed Gulls (2 juvs); also shoal of 10+ Grey Mullet in River Lea, Red Admiral in basin. (David Callahan) *Fulham Reach: 4 Kestrel on Charing Cross Hospital (Nathalie Mahieu). *Regents Park: Little Owls have bred for the 3rd year, 1m Common Whitethroat(Tony Duckett). *Ruislip: 2 Buzzards over Ruislip Lido and LRP on raft on Lido (Steve Pash) *Saxon Lake (Harmondsworth): 1f Scaup.(Sue Giddens) *Staines Res (evening): drake Scaup still S basin with Tufted Duck flock. Also a 2CY Mediterranean Gull flew NW, a juvenile Yellow-legged Gull (first of the season) briefly, plus at least eight more Y-l Gulls through. About seven Common Terns are now incubating on one of the old tern rafts - none on the posh new raft (Rob Innes, Ken Purdey). *Wetland Centre: 2 Little Egret main lake; Green Sandpiper main lake; 2 LRP nests, 1 chick; 2 Ruddy Duck; 1 Snipe (Jonathan Dean). *West Drayton:About 1000 Swift flying over at 5pm.(Sue Giddens) Saturday 4th July *Brent Res: 1st summer Yellow-legged Gull, Yellow Wagtail, Greenshank, Redshank, 2 Green Sands, 6 Common Sands, 3 LRP & 3 Lapwing (Brent Birders); Juvenile Yellow Wagtail on the mud at 15:30 (Thom Shannon & Nigel Biggs) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Garganey, 9 Teal, 8 Shoveler, 6 Pochard broods, 2 Gadwall broods, Hobby, m Peregrine, mf Sparrowhawk, 1+ Common Tern chick on reservoir lagoon (1st time have nested on this water body) + 5 well grown chicks on main lake, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Snipe, 2 LRP nests, 1 sumplum Black Tailed Godwit (scrape), 4 Chiffchaff. (Dan Monk) *Salmons Brook, Enfield: 1 Kingfisher, flew downstream, 14:36 BST (Robert Callf). *Trent Park: 6 Mandarin Duck, Upper Lake (Robert Callf). *Alexandra Park: 7 Common Terns Wood Green Res (record number this year), Common Sandpiper 0855 flying around Wood Green Res (2nd for year)& presumably same bird still present 2015 flying manically and calling. (Bob Watts). *Staines Res: Scaup drake south basin late evening (REI,KLP). *Ruislip: Red Kite over Park Wood at approx 10.30 (Steve Pash) *Stanmore Country Park: 2 Buzzard 11:30 (John Palmer) Friday 3rd July *Brent Reservoir: 2 Greenshank, 1 Redshank, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Common Sandpiper, 3 Lapwing in east marsh at 8am (no sign of yesterday's Ruff) (Andrew Haynes). Later at 9.15 now 2 Green Sands + LRP with all other waders (Andrew Verrall). *Osterley Park: Hobby, pr Kestrel, Little Owl; m Pochard. (Tom Smith) *Saxon Lake (Harmondsworth): Heron, 3 Pochards, 2 Gt C Grebes + 1 Juv, Blackcap f, Kestrel flew over, Small flock Goldfinch, 2 C Whitethroat, 2 Reed Bunting, 1 Skylark in field, 100+ Swift, 1 L B B Gull, 1 Pr M Swans 4 cygnets, flock L T Tits, Collered Dove flew over, 1 Common Tern. (Sue Giddens). *London Wetland Centre: 3 Greenshank SW 0750, 2 LRP nests, 1 Snipe, m Garganey on the reservoir lagoon, 7th Pochard brood of the year, 2 Gadwall broods, 5 Common Tern chicks, Hobby, Peregrine, Kingfisher, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 juv Linnet. Ad Med Gull flew off main lake to playing fields to the south @1625. (NPS/DMonk) *Willows Farm Pool: 0910. Greenshank, Green Sandpiper, Oystercatcher, 2 Lapwing. (Steve B) *Tyttenhanger GP's: Green Sandpiper, Ringed Plover, 20+Lapwing + 3 Juv's. (Steve B) *Regents Park: 2p Little Grebe with young, 2m Sparrowhawks, 2p Kestrels with unfledged young, Little Owl showing well, 4p Green Woodpeckers with young, 4 pairs Reed Warblers feeding young, Common Whitethroat Primrose Hill (Tony Duckett). *Trent Park: 1 female Mandarin Duck + 1 duckling, Upper Lake; 1 Kingfisher, perched, Lower Lake; 2 Nuthatch, Water Grdn; 1 Treecreeper, Water Grdn (Robert Callf). *Fulham Thames: Common Sandpiper first thing. (Michael F) *Fulham Reach: Kestrel perched on Charing Cross Hospital (Nathalie Mahieu). *Rainham, Martin Drive: Common Tern over carrying a fish heading W. Seen several times in last 2-3 weeks. Also Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, House Martin, many Swift (Richard Harrison). *Bloomsbury, over London University Senate House: 4 Peregrines soaring, trying to land on flagpole cables, playing together (I think they were Peregrines, is this plausible? I've seen peregrines here for sure last year but I still struggle to identify raptors, could these be from the nest near Regent's Park? Philip Lowden). *Rotherhithe: Common Tern attacking Black-Headed Gulls (Philip Lowden). Thursday 2nd July *Brent Res: 7 species of wader including summer-plumaged male Ruff in east marsh from Heron Hide, Greenshank, Redshank, 2 Green Sands, Common Sand, LRP & 6 Lapwing (RB, AGV, AH, PH). 1.30pm Ruff flew to far right end of mud beyond rafts (as seen from main hide) (Andrew Haynes, Jon Ridge); all 7 waders still present at 16.00 (Andrew Self) *Crossness: Grasshopper Warbler still singing on Southern Marsh, ad Med Gull off Incinerator (Kev Jarvis per JA) *East India Dock: 2 Sand Martin (going for second brood), Common Tern Chick on raft, 1 adult over reserve, LRP, Lots of Reed Warblers (Paul Hyland). *Alexandra Park: pair Little Grebes, male Sparrowhawk, Emperor Dragonfly, 100+ Azure/Common Blue Damsels (all "tunnel res"), 2 Common Terns (Wood Green Res). (David Callahan) *Alexandra Park lunchtime: Sedge Warbler in scrub around cricket pitch, 5 Common Tern, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Grey Heron, Cormorant, Blackcap, Green Woodpecker, House Martin, Nuthatch, Juvenile Song Thrush thrashing a snail! (Mike Benyon) *Osterley Park: Cuckoo in the West Paddock. (Keith Fisher) Rufous, still present at 5.30pm. Also m Linnet, Stock Dove. (Tom Smith) *Little Britain(Cowley):2 Egyptian Geese,1 Kingfisher flew past,2 Grey Wagtails on raft,Swallow,7 Swifts flying overhead, 1 Stock Dove in paddock.(Sue Giddens) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Coal Tit by LWT entrance (it's a local invasion!), plus the usuals (Mark Pearson et al Hackney Wildlife) *Stoke Newington Road, N16: Red Kite heading very low and west, 1725 (Laurence Pitcher per MJP) *Stockers Lake (Rickmandsworth): Red Kite, Hobby. (Steve B) *WWT Barnes Wetlands Site: Garganey main lake, Hobby hunting, Common Buzzard over East. *Brunel Univrsity, Uxbridge, Red Kite over at 11.40 (Steve Pash) *Ruislip: Lesser Whitethroat singing in field west of Breakspear Rd, near Schering Plough. Little Owl west of Mad Bess Wood and Hobby over Poors Field (Steve Pash) Wednesday 1st July *Osterley Park: Male Stonechat - if a returning bird its the earliest by 12 weeks! Linnet 2 juvs. House Sparrow very common, seems to be the best breeding season for years. Butterflies - 12 sp. including Small Skipper, a site tick. (Keith Fisher). *Abney Park Cemetery: 2 juv Coal Tits (4th local record this year, all in last three weeks), female Sparrowhawk taking food to nest, c8 Blackcaps, 4 Chiffchaffs, many butterfly spp. inc. several Purple Hairstreaks (Mark Pearson & Tony Butler Hackney Wildlife) *Dulwich Park: Little Grebe pair with newly hatched chick, other pair still sitting on 2 x eggs, 20 Swift, 2 House Martin, Blackcap, Family of x 4 GSW (Dave Clark) *Ingrebourne Valley: 4 Green Sandpiper,and good numbers of purple hairstreaks.(Shaun Harvey) *Fulham by Thames: Green Sandpiper, 2 House Martins. (Michael F)